1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device having a window member and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device having a window member having a multi-layer structure and a method of manufacturing the window member.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation systems, smart television sets, etc., may include a display device, a communication module, a camera module, a control circuit module, and a protective cover. The display device includes a display module and a window member. The display device may be coupled to the protective cover.
The window member and the protective cover define an outer surface of the electronic device. The protective cover protects the communication module, the camera module, and the control circuit module from external impact. The window member provides a touch surface.